


Throwing the Fight

by elm_de_plume



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bratting, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, F/F, Light Sadism, MD/LG, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elm_de_plume/pseuds/elm_de_plume
Summary: Eleanor doesn’t do as she's told. Tahani puts her in her place.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Throwing the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless. I have no other explanation. 
> 
> Also: when does this take place? Unclear! Probably at some point when they’re alive, possibly in a mundane universe where they never died. Heck, maybe they’re in the Good Place and Eleanor and Chidi have an open relationship. It’s all your choice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“No, Mommy,” Eleanor yells, outraged. “No, no, no!”

“I’m sorry, pet,” Tahani says, voice dripping with smug, syrupy sympathy that drives Eleanor crazy. “But you’ve been a naughty little brat, and you know what happens to naughty little brats. You’re going to get tucked in with a sore bottom tonight.”

“But I don’t wanna!” Eleanor says, stomping her foot. She’s mad, and now Tahani’s going to spank her, and that’s awful because it’s completely and totally fair for her to be mad. Tahani’s the one who tried to make her put away her toys and then tried to get her to stand in the corner when Eleanor yelled at her, and the corner is so, _so_ boring. “I hate the corner!”

“You don’t particularly like getting smacked either,” Tahani points out, which is true. Eleanor hates it when Tahani spanks her.

Tahani’s really strong and her hand is pretty big, and when she uses the spoon or the hairbrush it hurts even worse. Eleanor loves that Tahani’s bigger than her, but it kind of sucks when Eleanor’s getting spanked, and when Tahani manhandles (womanhandles?) her after, since that usually ends with Eleanor in a diaper.

Eleanor doesn’t even actually _need_ diapers. She’s never wet herself. But the diapers Tahani got her are so soft and safe and…no.

She’s not a baby and she hates them. Tahani’s the one who makes her wear them and Eleanor doesn’t like that at all, just like Tahani’s the one who spanks her because she’s mean and not because it’s the best way to make Eleanor cry and they both want her to cry.

Eleanor considers making a break for it, but Tahani grabs her and marches her over to the bed. Eleanor whines and stomps her feet, but doesn’t try all that hard to keep herself from going over Tahani’s lap, even though she whines louder when Tahani takes her shorts and underwear all the way off.

She kicks, grumbling, and then cries out when Tahani lets the first spanks fall, one after the other.

“Ow!” she whines, and Tahani just keeps going, smacking hard, alternating cheeks.

Eleanor squirms, and she cries out again and feels some tears slip down her face when Tahani spanks right at the swell of her ass and then focuses on those sensitive spots until Eleanor’s kicking and squirming.

“Stop, Mommy,” she whines tearfully. “Stop, stop.”

Tahani stops, rubbing Eleanor’s backside. “You go over my lap so often, pet,” she muses, but doesn’t say anything else other than a little _hm._ Eleanor doesn’t really pay attention until Tahani says, “Lie on the bed now. On your back.”

Eleanor makes a face. “Nuh-uh,” she says stubbornly, but Tahani smacks her a couple of times until Eleanor scrambles off of her lap to sit on the bed, pouting.

“I’m just going to leave for a moment,” Tahani says. “Now be a good girl and lie on your back right there while I get everything for you.”

Eleanor flops onto her back, drawing her legs up so that she’s looking at her knees and scowling. She sniffles and uses the palms of her hands to wipe away the tears that slipped out during the spanking, and she makes a decision. She knows she’s lying on her back for a diaper, and it’s stupid.

She clambers off the bed and digs in her dresser, grabbing sweatpants and an oversized gray shirt, and then goes back to the bed and tries to wriggle into her pants, her movements clumsy, because she doesn’t need or want the diaper. Her butt stings a little, but it’s not that bad. She doesn’t think she’d even notice that she got a spanking at all after getting the powder and diaper, and for some reason that makes her feel really…annoyed.

Tahani promised that Eleanor would get tucked in with a sore bottom, but it’s pretty much whatever—Eleanor bets it’s barely pink. It feels like a lie, and _Mommy’s_ not supposed to lie, even though technically this isn’t a bad thing. Eleanor does hate spankings.

Still. It’s not even kind of enough to make her feel like she needs a diaper, because Eleanor isn’t a baby and doesn’t want a stupid diaper. She’s mad at herself for even lying down, which is why she’s getting dressed again, to show Tahani that she’s a big girl who basically didn’t notice the spanking, and big girls who barely even feel anything when they get spanked don’t need diapers.

She’s gotten into her pajama pants and is about to strip herself of her blue and red striped shirt when she hears, “Eleanor, what do you think you’re doing?”

She looks up at Tahani wide-eyed, but then she narrows her eyes and sets her jaw. Boldly, she says, “I’m changing into big girl PJs.”

Tahani doesn’t look very impressed. “No, you’re not. You don’t get big girl PJs tonight and you know it.”

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “Yes I do!”

“That’s not your choice,” Tahani points out, and Eleanor scowls.

“You’re not the boss of me!”

Tahani raises an elegant eyebrow. “Excuse me?” she asks, striding towards Eleanor. “I believe I am.”

“No!” Eleanor yells, and Tahani frowns.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me again. You’re just going to make this punishment worse for yourself, you know.”

Eleanor frowns, her train of thought derailing. “Huh?”

She and Tahani stare at each other for a confused moment before Tahani lets out a bright laugh. “Oh, you thought we were done?”

“Yeah,” Eleanor says, though she’s suddenly not so sure. “Duh. You want to put me in the diaper now, and I’m not gonna.”

“Well, I am going to put you in the nappy,” Tahani agrees.

Eleanor snarls. “No! I don’t want it!”

“…But first I’m going to try something new to give you what you so clearly _desperately_ need,” Tahani continues as if Eleanor didn’t say anything.

Eleanor scoffs. “What? I don’t need anything!”

“You _need_ to be my little girl,” Tahani says sharply, and then she’s hauling Eleanor over closer to the side of the bed while Eleanor kicks and squirms. Tahani presses a hand against Eleanor’s chest so that she goes flat on her back and then pulls her pajama pants off all the way. Eleanor wriggles, but she knows she could struggle harder. She doesn’t.

Tahani lifts Eleanor’s legs up like she’s getting ready to put a diaper on her, and then a little higher.

“Stop!” Eleanor says, flushing pink with anger and embarrassment. “Stop, I’m not a baby and I don’t need a diaper!”

“Oh, after this you’re going to be begging for your nappy,” Tahani promises, and Eleanor doesn’t really get what’s going on until Tahani starts smacking her while her legs are still up.

Eleanor cries out, surprised enough that she freezes, trying to catch up with everything that’s happening. She’s never been spanked like this before, and she doesn’t even need ten smacks to decide it kind of sucks. She thinks her skin feels more tender when her legs are up like this, and it makes her backside a really good target.

“Quit it!” she yells, struggling, but Tahani’s hand just keeps smacking Eleanor’s exposed butt and thighs hard.

“No,” Tahani says very clearly. “You’re going to stop fussing unless you really do want me to decide to make this even worse for you.”

Tahani keeps up the smacks, and the soreness from the spanking before was already going away, but it’s definitely come back, and Eleanor’s mad again, because this is dumb. She barely did anything! She didn’t want corner time, that’s all.

Tahani pauses, and Eleanor, blinking away tears, pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. She’s not even gonna make a sound. That’ll show Tahani.

Tahani smacks her a couple more times, and Eleanor, without being able to hold it back, lets out a choked cry and squirms, trying to pull away.

“Uh-uh,” Tahani says in a light but firm voice. “Legs up, Eleanor. Every time you time to get away from me or cover your bottom, I’ll give you extra smacks after your spanking.”

Eleanor scowls at her, pretending that she doesn’t feel three inches tall right now. “I don’t care!” she says boldly. “It’s not like I’m even gonna try to get away! I’m not even gonna _notice!_ You’re wimpy, it’s not gonna hurt!”

About five seconds after saying that, Eleanor thinks she might regret it, because she knows that Tahani’s going to take that as a challenge, and she guesses she just challenged herself too, even though in spite of the fact Eleanor’s not a baby, she is kinda little, and she’s not as good at these games when she is.

Whatever. It’s too late to take it back, and she’s not going to try.

She glares at Tahani, who lets out an affronted gasp that she’s not even putting on.

“What a mean thing to say to your mummy,” Tahani scolds, but after looking at Eleanor for a few minutes her expression changes, and then she’s smiling with all her teeth, dangerously sweet. “Actually, what a _silly_ thing to say to your mummy, when you know I’ve smacked you until you cried and cried before. I don’t even know if what I have planned is enough to teach you a lesson about who the boss is here.”

Eleanor sticks her tongue out at her.

“Well. You’re going to learn that lesson. And you’re going to learn a lesson about trying to provoke me,” Tahani says. “And about disobeying me. And about disrespecting me when you’re my little baby girl.” Tahani frowns, exaggerated. “Hm. You’ve been an awfully naughty little brat, haven’t you? It’s like you’re asking for it.”

Eleanor’s feeling kind of worried now, but she just keeps pouting defiantly, and she tries her best to bite back any sounds and to stay still when Tahani starts spanking her again, all over her butt and upper thighs. She’s going to show Tahani that she’s not her _little baby girl,_ and she’s going to win the challenge she accidentally set, because Eleanor doesn’t like losing.

She tries to think about anything else but Tahani’s hand against her backside, but it gets harder as the ache builds up, and Eleanor wriggles, clutching at the covers and swallowing down whimpers. There are tears leaking out of her eyes, but she can’t really do anything about it. She just wishes Tahani couldn’t see.

“You’re such a stubborn little girl, Eleanor,” Tahani says after she’s been spanking for a while, though not very long, and Eleanor’s got her jaw locked and is clutching the covers to stay really still. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you what you deserve.”

Tahani lets go of Eleanor, moving off of the bed, and Eleanor pouts, scrubbing at her eyes.

She wonders whether she should stop trying to not cry, but the idea of letting go and really crying right now doesn’t feel satisfying. She hasn’t had a good reason to get the release of actual tears yet, the kind of crying that makes her feel clean and new.

Then Tahani, who she hasn’t been paying attention to, comes back with a good reason.

Swiftly, she lifts Eleanor’s legs back up before she can protest, and then there’s a hard wooden spoon against Eleanor’s backside, and Eleanor shrieks.

She hates the wooden spoon (it’s _mahogany,_ actually, Tahani would point out; only the best for her little girl) because Tahani’s hand is bad enough, but the wooden spoon hurts _way_ more than Tahani’s hand, and this position definitely doesn’t help, her skin pulled tight and everything completely exposed, her ass and her thighs and all the tender places that hurt extra when they’re smacked.

The wooden spoon covers Eleanor’s entire backside with stinging blows, and she can’t help but try to kick as the spanks keep raining down. When Tahani smacks her upper thighs three times, Eleanor finally bursts into tears. She wants this to be over.

Though Tahani’s holding her in position, it’s not firm enough that Eleanor can’t kick and twist away, so she does, curling up on her side and covering her ass protectively with her hands. “No, Mommy!” she says. “No more spoon!”

“Oh, what’s this?” Tahani says in response, voice brimming with fake surprise. “And here I thought you weren’t going to try to get away. You said it wasn’t even going to hurt.”

Eleanor sobs, ashamed, because she _did_ say that and it _was_ a silly thing to say. It turns out that the wooden spoon is a good way to make Eleanor realize that Mommy was right.

“No more,” she whimpers.

“Eleanor,” Tahani chides, “I’m sure you remember I told you that you’ll get extra smacks if you try to get away from your punishment.”

“No more punishment, Mommy,” Eleanor begs, and Tahani laughs.

“We’ve barely started, pet.”

Eleanor whimpers loudly, and Tahani says, “Now, get back into position with your legs up to show me that naughty little bottom.” Eleanor does her best to shake her head against the covers, and Tahani says, “All right, I’m going to start counting, and you’re going to get an extra smack for every moment you aren’t in position.”

Eleanor’s sobs pick up. She really doesn’t want to keep getting spanked with the spoon, but she doesn’t want whatever Tahani’s planning for these “extra smacks,” so there’s no good choices.

At least there’s no choices she can make.

By the time Eleanor’s gotten herself back in position, Tahani fitting one hand in the crook of her knees to keep her ass exposed, Tahani’s counted to six.

Tahani pops Eleanor four times with the spoon, right on the tender place where she sits, and Eleanor howls, pounding her fists against the bed. It’s only a few more spanks until she can’t take it anymore, and her hands move forward to cover her bottom.

“Eleanor,” Tahani says in warning. “Do you want me to start counting?”

“No,” Eleanor sobs. “No, Mommy, I won’t be a brat, I don’t need to be punished anymore.”

“That’s not your choice,” Tahani sing-songs.

“Mommy!” Eleanor says, and it’s the beginning of an argument but she can’t think of the rest. It just really hurts.

“Move your hands so Mummy can keep punishing your naughty bottom,” Tahani orders, and Eleanor shakes her head. “All right, pet, I’ve given you plenty of chances, so I’m going to start counting. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…”

At seven, Eleanor gives up and removes her hands, putting her palms flat on the bed.

“That’s my little girl,” Tahani says, and then she starts up the spanking again, hard and fast while Eleanor twists and howls. Tahani pops her hard on her left cheek, and Eleanor shrieks, her hands flying to protect herself again, but Tahani only counts to two before Eleanor takes her hands away.

The next time Eleanor tries to cover herself, Tahani counts to three, but after that, Eleanor doesn’t try again. Even when the smacks are hard enough that earlier she would’ve automatically tried to cover herself, since it’s pretty easy in this position, she doesn’t have the energy to do it, pliant and totally wrapped up in the spanking, which is relentless. All she can do is cry, so that’s what she does until Tahani stops for longer than she has through this whole spanking except for when Eleanor’s tried to get away from the blows.

“Now, Eleanor,” Tahani says sweetly while Eleanor sobs and wails. “How does that feel?”

Eleanor’s backside is burning and aching and stinging and now she’s _definitely_ gonna have trouble sitting, even in the super soft diapers Tahani got her, and she doesn’t mind the idea of a diaper anymore. She’s not a baby, but she’s a whole lot more willing to look like one for Tahani.

“Mommy,” Eleanor sobs. “Stop spanking me!”

Tahani _tsks._ “You’re forgetting yourself, pet. What do you say when you ask something of me?”

More than a little desperate, Eleanor sputters out, “Stop spanking me please, please, please!”

Tahani smiles, and her grin is so brilliant that it almost distracts Eleanor from the spanking. Almost. “What a good, polite little girl!” she gushes, and Eleanor feels a thrill of happiness. She always kind of forgets that she likes being a good girl too, Mommy’s good little girl, not just Mommy’s naughty little brat. “The spanking is over,” Tahani assures her, and Eleanor feels a wave of relief, to the point where, though she’s still crying really hard, she almost says _thank you._

It’s a good thing she doesn’t, because five seconds later Tahani says, “But you still need to get those smacks you earned for trying to get away and cover your bottom.”

Eleanor squirms in protest, drumming her fists on the bed. “No, Mommy!” she wails. “No fair!”

“I think it’s very fair,” Tahani says. “I told you the consequences of trying to stop your punishment before I decided it was time. You’re the one who said you could be still, weren’t you? You’re the one who said that I was _wimpy_.”

“I’m sorry,” Eleanor whines tearfully.

“You _are_ very sorry you’re being spanked,” Tahani agrees. “That’s enough for me, but it means I’m not going to stop until I’m done.”

Eleanor whimpers, and she does feel really, really sorry she’s being spanked. She’s definitely gonna stand in the dumb corner next time.

Eleanor sobs and gives Tahani a pleading look, but she knows Tahani’s not gonna change her mind. It doesn’t matter how much Eleanor cries, because Tahani _loves_ making Eleanor cry and beg and do all these things she’d rather die than do when she’s big.

Tahani smacks the spoon against Eleanor’s throbbing ass, and Eleanor shrieks.

“Wait, no, _please,”_ she says. “Please!”

Tahani laughs. “That got my little girl’s attention, didn’t it? Now, I’ve added up all the time you spent taking breaks from your punishment, and you’re getting eighteen more with the spoon to make up for them.”

Eleanor sobs harder, protesting loudly. “No, Mommy! Please no! I don’t want more!”

“Oh, pet, I know you don’t. But I think you need more, and Mummy knows best,” Tahani says, utterly confident and utterly condescending.

“No-o,” Eleanor begs, even though she knows Tahani’s right. “No, no, please.”

“It’s very sweet, you saying please so much,” Tahani tells her. “You know I like that word, so you think you’ll be able to lighten your punishment if you say it. Don’t you?”

Tahani’s right, but Eleanor doesn’t know whether to tell her that or not. She just cries. “I mean it! _Please!”_

“I know you mean it,” Tahani coos, moving Eleanor’s legs back to present her backside better. “But it’s not going to change my mind. I’m going to make sure you’ve gotten all the punishment you deserve.”

She starts tapping the spoon against Eleanor’s left cheek, exactly where she gave her an extra hard spank before, one that Eleanor bets left a mark.

Eleanor wails. “No!”

“The first time you took a break,” Tahani says blithely, “I counted all the way to six.”

At that, she smacks Eleanor all over, hard and fast, six times without a moment to take a breath. Eleanor howls, slamming her palms against the covers and gasping out sobs, but all this punishment has wrung her out and made it impossible for her to do anything but submit. And cry. A lot.

Tahani moves the spoon in circles around Eleanor’s backside.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Eleanor chokes out. “Mommy, no more.”

“It’ll be over soon, pet,” Tahani reassures her. “Twelve left.”

Eleanor’s tears only intensify. She covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. Twelve might as well be a million right now.

“Oh, my baby girl,” Tahani says. “Crying and crying. You’re not feeling very tough now, are you?”

“No-o,” Eleanor sobs. “No, Mommy.”

“Your little botty hurts too much for you to pretend to be a big girl who doesn’t feel anything when she gets spanked, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Eleanor squeaks out miserably.

“After this, I’m going to put you in your nappy,” Tahani says. “Do you want that?”

“Yes, Mommy!” Eleanor says, perking up. “I want my diaper, please! No spanking!”

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” Tahani responds, pleased. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it soon. But you _are_ getting more spanking, because the second time you took a break from your punishment, I counted to seven.”

Eleanor wails even before Tahani smacks her hard with the spoon seven times. She keeps wailing as Tahani gives her two more spanks, and then she screams through the very last three.

“There,” Tahani says, satisfied, and she lets Eleanor’s legs go. Eleanor’s feet drop to the bed, and then she flips herself over onto her stomach so she can heave out loud, ragged sobs into the covers.

Tahani strokes Eleanor’s hair, and Eleanor bawls. She reaches her hands back, but Tahani clicks her tongue and says, “Don’t even think about rubbing your bottom.”

Eleanor changes the trajectory of her hands to slam her palms against the bed, clutching at the covers and kicking.

“It hurts!” she sobs, and Tahani makes a sympathetic noise.

“That _is_ a very, very red, punished little bottom on my sorry baby girl,” she agrees, and Eleanor hiccups out tears.

“No more, Mommy,” she says. “I’m sorry.”

“Hush, pet, don’t worry. There’s no more spanking. All you have to do now is stand in the corner for a few minutes.”

In response to that, Eleanor wails, kicking weakly and thumping her fists against the comforter in protest.

“No!” she sobs, muffled. “I wanna hug Mommy!”

“Awww,” Tahani coos, pressing a kiss to Eleanor’s head. “Don’t worry, you’re going to get lots and lots of hugs and kisses from Mummy once you’re done, but you’re not getting out of the corner when it’s the whole reason you got that spanking in the first place.” Tahani lets out an airy laugh. “Well, the first reason.”

Eleanor shakes her head, crying hard, but she scrambles to sit up when Tahani smacks her with her hand. Well, more like scrambles to kneel. She doesn’t really want to sit right now. Or, like, ever again.

She tries to scrub at her face, but it doesn’t really work when she’s still bawling, ugly and gulping and gasping.

Tahani doesn’t seem to think she looks bad, though, because she smiles indulgently when she sees Eleanor.

“Look at you,” she coos, pressing a kiss to Eleanor’s forehead. Eleanor leans into it. “I spanked all that brattiness right out of you, didn’t I?”

Eleanor guesses so. She’s not interested in fighting anymore. She’s more interested in crying like a baby—the exact same way she didn’t when she was a real kid and how she probably isn’t even capable of when she’s not acting like this—and doing what Mommy tells her, letting Mommy be responsible for everything.

Eleanor’s given up. It feels nice, even though she can barely stand how much her backside hurts.

Eleanor doesn’t have to do anything but what her mommy tells her to, and she’s going to sleep in their big nice bed and in the morning she’ll play with all the amazing toys Mommy got her and she’s going to get so many hugs and kisses and she’s going to get to watch lots of fun TV and…

First she has to stand in the corner, and she doesn’t want to. She shakes her head and grips Tahani’s dress, but Tahani gently pulls away and takes a few steps back.

“Go to the corner now,” Tahani says, crossing her arms. “Or did I _not_ spank that brattiness out of you after all? Do you need even more?”

After the spanking she just got, Eleanor knows Tahani means business, and, desperately, she shakes her head and scrambles over to the corner.

“Good girl,” Tahani coos. Without thinking, Eleanor goes to rub away some of the soreness, but she barely touches her backside before her hands are pushed away and Mommy’s smacking her again, several sharp spanks with the palm of her hand. Eleanor stomps her feet and wails. “Remember, no rubbing,” Tahani says. “Mummy’s the only one that gets to touch your botty. Put your hands on your head.”

Eleanor would usually think that that position’s embarrassing, and it is, but she doesn’t even think before putting her hands on her head, still a mess of tears as she bounces and squirms. She really wants to rub, but if the penalty is more spanking, she’ll live without.

“Very good,” Tahani praises. “Now you’re going to stand there and show Mummy your naughty bright red little bottom for ten minutes, and then I’m going to lie you down for your nappy, just like you said you wanted. Won’t you like that?”

Eleanor nods, because she wasn’t lying at the end of the spanking. She really, really wants her soft diaper, and her PJs, and her stuffies, and everything that she thought she didn’t want because she’s not a baby, because that doesn’t matter.

She’s Mommy’s baby and that’s enough.

She’s still crying pretty hard by the time Tahani goes to the corner and turns her around, which is normal. Eleanor doesn’t usually even try to stop crying for a while, once she has a good reason to start.

Tahani gives her a smile and wipes Eleanor’s face off with a handkerchief enough that it’s probably not a total mess anymore, even though she’ll need it wiped off again later.

“Time to lie down on the bed for your diaper,” Tahani says, and Eleanor nods eagerly and goes and lies down on her back. She sticks her thumb in her mouth, but Tahani pulls it out. “Your thumb is covered in germs,” she scolds, and Eleanor lets out a whining sob, not interested in talking but definitely interested in having something in her mouth to comfort her. Tahani softens. “Oh, don’t worry, pet, I’ll get you something for that right now.”

Eleanor knows what she’s talking about. It’s another baby thing, but Eleanor opens her mouth for the pacifier and sucks on it without caring about that at all. It helps her not cry as much.

“Do you like your binky?” Tahani asks as she lifts Eleanor’s legs to slide the diaper under her and then starts to powder her, which kind of helps with the ache.

Eleanor’s tears are slowing down a lot, and she nods against the pillow, because she _does_ like it. It’s comforting, something to focus on to calm her down, her body relaxing as Tahani moves her around like she doesn’t even have to try.

Tahani’s so quick diapering her that Eleanor almost doesn’t notice while it’s happening, but she definitely notices the pressure against her red, bruised butt, since the diaper is snug.

She squirms as her tears pick up, whimpering around the pacifier, because even a soft diaper that probably feels better against a spanked behind than basically anything else still reminds her of how hard she got spanked and how much it hurts.

“Awww,” Tahani says, “my little baby girl’s still crying. You did learn your lesson about being good for Mummy, didn’t you?”

Eleanor nods. She’s ready to be Mommy’s good little girl.

Tahani gives her an encouraging smile. “That’s wonderful, darling. We’re going to have such fun tomorrow, with your sore bottom reminding you to behave.”

Eleanor, still sniffling, gives Tahani something between a smile and a pout, and Tahani chuckles.

“Come on, pet, up, up,” Tahani says. “Time to get you into your pajamas, and then I’ll put you to bed.”

Moving makes Eleanor’s backside throb, but she still gets up to kneel on and then crawl off the bed to stand in front of Tahani. She looks down at the floor, face flushing for a moment, since she’s standing there in her diaper and shirt and nothing else, sucking on a pacifier, and she guesses that that’s kind of embarrassing.

Tahani presses another kiss to her forehead before grabbing the pajamas she laid out at the edge of the bed at some point.

Eleanor knows she’s not getting big girl PJs, and she doesn’t mind. She wriggles into the purple onesie, which is cute and extra comfortable, and she doesn’t complain because she has no reason to complain. She loves this onesie.

Tahani steps back and smiles. “You’re so very adorable,” she coos.

Eleanor brightens at the words, preening, because she _is_ adorable and she likes that Mommy notices.

Tahani laughs. In one sweeping motion, she grabs Eleanor, moving her around like a doll, and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Eleanor onto her lap, which makes her squeak with surprise, and even though Tahani’s lap is soft and nice and one of Eleanor’s favorite places to sit, Eleanor’s reminded of her spanking _again._

The ache makes a wave of want crash over her. She wants comfort, she wants to be a good girl, she wants Mommy.

She throws her arms around Tahani and sobs into the crook of her neck.

“Oh, pet, does it hurt to sit?” Tahani coos.

Eleanor nods.

Tahani adjusts Eleanor a little so that her backside isn’t so firmly on Tahani’s lap, and pats her diapered bottom.

“There, there,” Tahani says, and Eleanor drinks in the sympathy, nuzzling against Tahani’s neck. “Mummy’s here, it’s all right.”

After a while of getting rocked back and forth, Eleanor’s gotten fully kind of almost used to her sore backside, or at least accepted that it’s gonna hurt to sit for a while, and her tears have stopped. She feels emptied out, but not in a bad way, just in a way that makes her sure that she doesn’t need to think about anything but being little.

Taking deep, even breaths, Eleanor hums happily against Tahani, secure in the fact that Tahani’s taking care of her, which means Eleanor doesn’t have to take care of herself, and that’s good.

Everything is really, really good.


End file.
